


the deflowering of kang daniel

by parksquared



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Jihoon, Hopefully not too OOC, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, daniel does not respect The Hole, daniel tries to have sex with jihoon like a straight man, everything is very consensual, top!Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parksquared/pseuds/parksquared
Summary: daniel is a virgin, in the gay aspect of things. jihoon? let’s just say he knows what he’s doing.





	the deflowering of kang daniel

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly inspired by my irl who unfortunately, _uh_ , tried to have anal sex without prep. HA HA HA  
> She should have asked me for some advice before attempting that. O.O

“Hyung, what are we doing?”

“Why’d you stop? Come back here”

“Wait, hyung, _ahhh_ , hyung!” 

With herculean effort, Jihoon pulls away from Daniel. He could not get very far, with Daniel’s one hand still under his shirt and the other wrapped firmly around his waist. He glares at Daniel. “How did we even get here,” Jihoon thinks to himself, as he looks at Daniel who looks wanton with lust. 

“Hyung, do you know what you’re doing?” Jihoon huffs, his swollen lips slick with spit. 

“Yes? We were kissing? Can we go back to that?” Daniel leans in and smiles goofily, his eyes crinkling at the sides. 

Jihoon looks back dumbly at Daniel. He stutters, “y-you don’t see the problem with that? Hyung you’re straight!”

“No, I’m not” 

“Huh?” Jihoon stops thinking when Daniel captures Jihoon’s lips again, his fingers resuming their original path to Jihoon’s nipple. Jihoon lets out a breathy moan when Daniel’s fingers tweak his nipple. _Swish, flick, pinch,_ rinse repeat. Fucking tease. 

“Oh god, hyung, hyung, _hyung_ , if you keep this up, I’m going to embarrass myself”, Jihoon whispers against Daniel’s lips. 

Daniel gives Jihoon’s nipple an extra hard twist and slides his thigh in between Jihoon’s legs. “Let’s both embarrass ourselves then.” 

Daniel walks Jihoon backwards and pushes him onto the bed, and falls on top of him, with one arm propped, careful not to crush him. He traces Jihoon’s lips with his finger, enjoying how his chapped lips feel against his finger. It excites him to have that mouth on his dick and he cannot help but steal a quick kiss as he smiles down on Jihoon.

“Hyung,” Jihoon says softly. Daniel grunts a reply. “Hyung, have you ever had sex with a guy?” 

“Yea, sure, of course, many times, don’t worry,” Daniel replies quickly, almost too quickly. 

Jihoon narrows his eyes and breathes out an okay and he leans up to kiss Daniel. He licks into Daniel’s waiting mouth and their tongues brush against each other. Daniel chases the taste of Jihoon in his mouth and runs his tongue against the top of Jihoon’s molars, the back of his teeth, the underside of his mouth, leaving no corner unexplored. He licks the underside of Jihoon’s tongue and Jihoon lets out a whine. 

“Off,” says Daniel as he sits back and helps Jihoon up. They quickly strip down to their boxers and Daniel stares at Jihoon’s semi, peeking through the slit in his boxers. 

The fleeting thought that plagued Jihoon earlier comes back with a vengeance. “Hyung, be honest, you’ve never had anal sex before, am I right?” Jihoon bites out forcefully, crudely to shock Daniel into being honest with him. 

Daniel’s alarmed look is all the answer he needs. 

His erection flags a little and he sits back on his heels and looks up at Daniel. “Look hyung, we have two options, either we stop or we continue and if we continue, I’ll need to know that you’re a hundred percent sure that you want this. Don’t look at my cock and have a panic attack.”

“No, I want,” Daniel snaps out of his daze and grabs at Jihoon, hand landing aimlessly on his arm. “Fuck, you’re so hot when you’re mad,” he breathes out and moves to remove Jihoon’s boxers.

“I’m hot even when I’m not mad,” says Jihoon as he lifts up his hips and Daniel throws the boxers onto the floor. His own following quickly. 

Jihoon’s legs open naturally when Daniel crawls in and Daniel leans down to lick Jihoon’s nipple. Jihoon sucks in a breath as his nipple peaks in Daniel’s mouth. Daniel paws at Jihoon’s other nipple and Jihoon’s head drops back from the over-stimulation. Jihoon lets out a moan, his hands grasping uselessly at the sheets. 

Daniel releases Jihoon’s nipple with a satisfied smile and continues his descent down Jihoon’s navel, to the vee of his pelvis where his crotch and thighs meet. Daniel presses a kiss there and smiles up at Jihoon. Jihoon rolls his eyes, but the red flush travelling down his chest betrays how affected Jihoon really is. Also, that Jihoon’s fully hard and leaking, beads of precome collecting on his slit, drives it in.

Daniel’s brain short circuits at the glorious sight. Eyes wide, he dips his head down for a taste. He is prepared for the lingering bitter taste having kissed his exes after they’d given him blowjobs before, but Jihoon lazily lifts up his hips and his precome smears across Daniel’s lips instead. 

Jihoon lets out a breath, _hah_ , and pulls at Daniel’s shoulders. “Lie down, I want to suck you.” 

Jihoon straddles Daniel’s thighs, their cocks catch and both let out a hiss at the friction. Jihoon scrambles into the vee of Daniel’s legs and puffs out his cheeks. He takes a second to admire how angry Daniel’s dick looks, and how hard Daniel is for Jihoon when he’s not done anything yet and wraps his mouth around Daniel’s length. Daniel lets out a sound that sounds suspiciously like a dying cat and Jihoon tries not to laugh. But he fails and the vibrations of his throat causes Daniel to stiffen further. 

Flattered, Jihoon begins to suck in earnest. He licks a strip along the length of Daniel’s cock. He tongues the vein underneath his girth and tries to take him in completely at once. He doesn’t quite manage it, and he chokes a little, and the slobber drips down his chin. He bobs his head up and down to a rhythm that only he knows, and he looks up at Daniel with his big, round eyes and Daniel, Daniel’s just completely wasted, drunk on the warmth of Jihoon’s mouth, heat pooling at his gut. Jihoon releases Daniel’s cock with a pop and kisses it almost coyly. He holds the base of Daniel’s cock and tells him not to come. Daniel nods in reply.

Daniel holds Jihoon’s hand, interlocks their fingers, and he pulls Jihoon up to face him. He kisses Jihoon, once, twice, thrice, and asks if he can fuck him. 

Jihoon shifts, and takes out lube and condoms from the side drawer. He throws it onto the bed haphazardly and gets on all fours in front of Daniel. He looks back as if to say what are you waiting for. 

Daniel looks at Jihoon, notices the gentle slope of his back, the roundness of his butt cheeks and shuffles into place. He puts his hands on the back of Jihoon’s thighs and feels the sprinkling of coarse hair there. He takes a deep breath, then he spreads Jihoon’s butt cheeks and licks. 

Jihoon yells in surprise. Daniel alternates between kitten licks and generous lashings of his tongue. Daniel puckers his lips around Jihoon’s quivering hole and the resulting sounds are just obscene. Jihoon moans and gets on his elbows so that he can push his ass against Daniel’s face, wantonly, shamelessly. 

The pressure gives and Jihoon hears the crinkle of the condom wrapper being torn open. He hears the condom going onto Daniel’s cock, but he does not hear the popping of the lube bottle. Then he feels a slight pressure against his hole. 

“Fuck, he thinks he can put it in like a vagina,” Jihoon realises, his mind going into a mild panic. Jihoon flips onto his back immediately and kicks Daniel lightly in reprimand. 

“Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_! I’d forgotten, you’ve only had straight sex before. Dude, you have to stretch me out before you put it in!” Jihoon wheezes out. 

“W-what?” Daniel looks back at Jihoon dumbly. 

“Stretch me out with your fingers.” Jihoon waves his fingers at Daniel. “Put lube on them. Good boy,” instructs Jihoon. 

Jihoon gets on all fours again and he sticks his butt in the air, blindly aiming at where Daniel should be.

“Okay, now, slowly rub the lube around the rim of my hole. 

“When the muscle feels lose, slowly, _slowly_ , press _one_ finger in, _aaaaah_ , okay _okay_ , you got it

“Oh god, okay, put the _second_ finger in.

“ _Hngg_ , fuck, fuck, oh my god, Niel-ah, _ahhh_ , okay, put the _third_ one in.

“Move your fingers like a scissors slowly, _hngg_ , oh my god, Niel- _hyung, hyung, hyung,_ I need you, _please_ ,” Daniel pulls out his fingers and lines his swollen cock at the edge of Jihoon’s hole. With one hand gripping the Jihoon’s right hip and the other holding his cock, Daniel pushes in slowly until he bottoms out. 

“Okay, _okay_ , okay, oh my god, you feel so big. You have to move,” Jihoon blabbers. “Please move, good god, fuck, yes, yes, _yes, right there_.” Jihoon’s voice gets shriller and shriller as Daniel’s cock rubs against his prostrate.

Daniel grips Jihoon’s hips, leaving angry red marks, as he pounds into Jihoon. His teeth chatters from how hard Daniel’s going at it. Jihoon’s elbows give way and his face smashes against the soft sheets, cooling his burning face. The sound of skin slapping on skin reaches a crescendo. The litany of _yes_ -es give way to mutual grunts as they find their release. 

Cock going soft, Jihoon grips Daniel’s hand when he feels like Daniel is ready to pull out. He tells Daniel to pull out as slowly as he’d gone in and he does. Jihoon curls into a fetal position when Daniel’s hands are no longer there to support him, melting bonelessly into the sheets, a dopey smile on his face. 

Daniel ties the condom, throws it away and comes back to bed. He laughs at how Jihoon uselessly flops around and he wipes the come off Jihoon’s soft cock and stomach, as best as he can. Then, he rearranges Jihoon to lie on his arm, away from the sweaty sheets that was a result of their earlier exertions. 

“Next time, I want to see your face,” says Daniel as he brushes Jihoon’s hair out of his face. 

“Next time, you better know how to treat my ass right,” Jihoon scoffs against Daniel’s neck, hand patting Daniel’s chest softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far!


End file.
